


Grief of No Tomorrow

by Renee561



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Friday Fast Fic Challenge, Gen, It will kill your heart, Like needing tissues angst, Soldier!Jaime, Trauma mentioned, War, death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee561/pseuds/Renee561
Summary: A Soldier's Coming Home.





	Grief of No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura1013/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558132) by [Isola_Caramella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella). 



> This is a fic challenge from Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Homecoming  
> Word limit: 750 words or less  
> Tag other JB writers: Not going to because it's no longer Friday.
> 
> There will be another one tomorrow. So enjoy.
> 
> There will be errors as this was quickly written and grammar is murder. Un-beted, so mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Hope y'all don't kill me, but this had to be written. 
> 
> For country fans, yes it's inspired by Dixie Chicks' song.

They were pen pals. Had been for nearly two years before the letters stopped coming. He was in the warzone, and she was the only one willing to write him as he risked his life for their country.

The draft was nonsense of course and had she been born a man, she would have likely been drafted; her and Galladon both. Her father was glad she was not, after her brother came home broken, bitter and without a leg.

Jaime had met her at her job, she was working part-time as a waitress when she wasn’t busy doing schoolwork or playing in the marching band.

Incidentally, he had been seated at her section and she sensed he needed a friend. So she was that, especially as they met after at the pier and he told her his story.

He was drafted, his father pitched a fit as he couldn't use his influence to override Jaime’s draft so he refused to write him. As did his twin sister. His brother would, but he was only ten and his father would not allow it. So he had no one to write.

She agreed and now a year later she grew worried every week that passed and no letter or even a telegram from Jaime. She knew it was foolish, falling in love with the handsome man that had become her friend through letters. Long letters that helped her through the bitter and often lonely days of school, work and her home life. They were the beacon in the dark, and she hoped hers to him did the same.

Even though the earliest letters were mocking and bitter from him, over time they grew different. With each letter she received she saw the real Jaime, not just who this town thought him as. She was lucky to have him as her friend, possibly more when he came home. According to his last letter, he had hinted at something changing inside his heart, but it would have to wait until he came back home. He had used the word _home_. This had never been his home, or so he told her. 

She was an oddity in this town and she couldn't wait to hightail it out upon graduation. She reread his letters a thousand times, just trying to stay connected, even though she had memorized the words long ago. They were the only thing keeping her sane as things were getting worse at school. She wanted him to come home, and to hold his hand again like at the pier. So she prayed to the gods, the gods that had taken most of her family. Praying that Jaime came home soon.

As she was at the football game the Friday after she had prayed to the gods, there had been the announcement. She ran under the bleachers as the words reverberated around in her head.

“Bow your heads for the list of local westerosi dead.” Jaime had been on that list. She broke. All the tears she had been holding at bay over the past two months when she stopped hearing from him. Stopped receiving the letters. All the hope of a future together. Gone. Never to be.

He was coming back home, but never to her. The stranger once more took someone from her, this time the only man she would love till her dying day.


End file.
